Love Confusion
by CarganForever
Summary: Logan finds himself falling for Carlos, but he is terrified of his feelings for his best friend. What happens when Carlos finds out that Logan may like him? Twoshot, songfic. Cargan. :D More detailed summary inside. T for language.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Confused

_**Love Confusion**_

**Summary:** Logan finds himself falling for Carlos, but he is terrified of his feelings for his best friend. What happens when Carlos finds out that Logan may like him? Twoshot, songfic based on Kat DeLuna's "Love Confusion" with a special surprise song at the end of the story. (If I tell you what it is, it would probably give away the whole story, so sorry, but I cannot tell you.) Cargan. :D

**Author's Note:** I'm still sick, but I'm getting better. I've had this in mind for a while now, and I finally decided it was time to get it done, especially with the lull in the homework that I've been getting, the fact that it's the weekend, and that I need to re-inspire myself for In This Dream We Call Reality. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Logan's POV**

_Don't know how we got this far  
So attached now and it scares me_

I wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling, but I was sure that I've felt this way for a while now. Every time I looked at him, I felt myself blush out of nervousness. I didn't know why I was feeling this way, but I'm pretty sure I was in love with my best friend – Carlos Garcia. And I was terrified.

This wasn't logical. How could I be feeling this way toward my _best friend_ of all people?

We usually hung out together whenever James and Kendall went off somewhere. I know it's weird – I'm logical, sensible, composed, whereas Carlos was silly, carefree, and wild; yet, we never felt like we were being forced to hang out when James and Kendall ditched us – we just kinda did. And we got along pretty well if I do say so myself. Sure, we had our fights now and then, but somehow, we'd just start talking again as if nothing happened, and we never held our arguments against each other. It was a pretty good friendship, in my opinion.

So why I started falling for him, made no sense to me. A relationship with my best friend? A whole different connection based on a different sense of the word "love"? I was content with friendship, and so was he. These feelings for him would completely screw things up. I couldn't let these feelings take over. I couldn't risk something happening between us that would ruin everything…

But what if I do love him? What should I do? I tried to shake all this off. I couldn't deal with it. Nevertheless, I knew deep down that I felt some sort of connection to Carlos, a connection that went much deeper than friendship. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted him to feel the same way.

_Like a thief you stole my heart  
And I'm falling in love so unfairly_

He'd done it now. He'd made me fall head-over-heels in love with him. Carlos had just finished his audition for Gustavo Rocque. He fucking farted into the microphone. Of all the silly things that I've seen him do, I think _that_ may have been the funniest. I know, most people would find it gross. But knowing Carlos and his inclination to do foolish things… I don't know! I was so confused why my feelings just kept getting stronger. I fell for my best friend… and it just wasn't rational.

_Boy I hate that my  
World revolves around you  
And I hate my heart  
Cause it hurts without you_

We had moved to the Palmwoods to help James achieve his dream of becoming famous. However, the change in location didn't have any effect on my feelings for Carlos. Actually, I stand corrected. It did. I fell even more, especially after having heard him sing for the first time. I didn't know he sounded so good. In a way, I looked forward to rehearsals, just to hear him sing.

I knew that my feelings were growing dangerously strong. I wanted my best friend, but at the same time I didn't. I wished that these sentiments would just disappear. I tried everything to make them go away. But nothing worked. I even tried to not hang out with Carlos anymore, going off into the park alone or locking myself in my room so I could just read or think in complete silence. But whenever I did that, I felt lonely. I felt like I was hurting him, and that just hurt me back. I felt… I felt my whole being yearn to be by his side, my heart tugging me to go back to him. I couldn't feel this way… I COULDN'T! Why did this have to happen to me?

_Why, why am I so lost in you?  
And I don't even know me anymore  
Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy  
Confused  
I'm Confused  
I'm Confused_

For the first time in my life, I couldn't make sense of anything. I felt lost, and that really upset me. Everyone around me noticed. Kendall, James, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, even Bitters… but worst of all, Carlos noticed too. And he wouldn't leave me alone about it.

_You gave me goosebumps, every time  
My heart skips a beat when you touch me  
I'm so mesmerized_

"Logan?" I heard that familiar voice say… the voice of the person with whom I was definitely in love. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked up from my bed to the doorway. There he stood. The one person who made me feel so confused, so lost, so stupid – and that's a long drop for me.

He was standing in the doorway looking at me sitting down. I looked at the clock. 3:17 PM. I've been sitting in my room for four hours, completely silent. Apparently, Carlos noticed. "You OK? You skipped lunch, and we're all worried that you're depressed or something," he asked as he sat down next to me on my bed.

He looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but stare back at his beautiful, dark brown ones. They suddenly filled with anxiety. "Logan?" he said as he touched me. I could've sworn my heart stopped as I felt a shiver make its way up my spine.

"Sorry," I said. "I guess I'm just lost in my thoughts."

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Carlos replied. "I'm here to listen." He smiled. I had to get away. I really couldn't stay knowing how he made me feel.

"Umm… nothing. I gotta go." I ran out of my room, out of the apartment, out of the hotel. I couldn't be anywhere near Carlos. I just couldn't. Who knows what I'd do?

When I finally stopped running, I found myself at Palmwoods Park. It was completely empty, except for one blond boy, waiting for his girlfriend to return from shooting a new episode of _New Town High_. "Kendall!" I called out. He turned around and waved. I sat next to him, debating whether or not I should tell him how I felt about Carlos.

"Hey, look who finally came out of his room. You missed lunch, you know," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Carlos told me. Anyways, I need to talk to you about something… or rather, someone." I paused and tried to gather the courage to confess to him.

"It's about Camille, isn't it?" he said. _Ugh not even._ The only reason I went out with her was to try to forget about Carlos. Epic fail on my part. I shook my head vigorously, signifying a bit fat NO. "Well?" he asked, after a good few minutes of silence. "Are you gonna tell me?"

I sighed. I knew I'd eventually have to come out. "I think I'm in love with Carlos," I said, under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"WHAT?" I guess I didn't say it as quietly as I thought I had. "You're gay, and you didn't tell me earlier?"

"SHHHH! I'm sorry, OK? But I've been trying to sort out everything myself."

"So that's why you've been locking yourself in your room and staying silent for hours on end. Good to know you aren't depressed," Kendall replied.

"I think I'm getting there. I'm so confused, and I don't like it."

"Have you told Carlos? I think you should. Maybe he could help you sort out all your feelings."

_Who told you, you could be mine?  
I'm mad at you for this nice surprise_

Suddenly, I heard leaves crinkling behind us. "He doesn't have to now." _Shit. Please don't let that be who I think it is._ I closed my eyes, terrified, as the crinkling got louder. I first sensed someone sit next to me and then an arm wrap around my shoulders. "So, Logie, you like me?"

I opened my eyes and looked to my left. There he was, smirking. He finally knew my deepest, darkest secret.

"You followed me? How much of that did you hear?" I blurted out, feeling my face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Everything after Kendall asked if your problem was about Camille, and you shook your head," he replied. "So, you like me?" he repeated. He leaned in, and our faces must have been no farther than three inches apart. He was still smirking, mockingly, if I must say so myself, and I was still embarrassed, and now angry. I couldn't believe he followed me, not to mention find out everything.

"Fuck you," I said, as tears welled up in my eyes. I pushed him away, and started running again. This couldn't be happening to me. I ran back to the Palmwoods, into apartment 2J and locked myself in my room as soon as I had gone in. I swore I'd never come back out. I couldn't face him, or anyone else, any longer.

_Boy I hate that my  
World revolves around you  
And I hate my heart  
Cause it hurts without you_

I laid my weary body face down on my bed, hoping that sleep would erase everything that just happened. But sleep just wouldn't come. I couldn't stop thinking about Carlos, and how sexy he looked just then when he was smirking at me. Fuck. my. life.

I heard someone knock at my door, as the knob rattled. "Logan! Come on, don't do this again!" I heard Kendall say. But the heartache was too bad for me to move. I couldn't get up. I couldn't believe the embarrassment. I needed Carlos so badly, but I knew that he didn't like me like that. I knew that the smirking was just to mock me, just to play with my feelings, just to play a game with my heart. He never really liked me, nor would he.

_Why, why am I so lost in you?  
And I don't even know me anymore  
Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy  
_

_You see I love you,  
Then I hate you,  
And I hate to, cause I love you  
And I need you, then I don't need you  
I don't know just what to do_

I remained on my bed, face down and crying, for the rest of the day, thinking about Carlos. I hated how I couldn't get him out of my head. I hated him for that… and yet I loved him. No, I couldn't! Especially not after how he stalked me and found out my secret. NO! I definitely hated him. I never loved him. Not the way he was totally comfortable around all of us… not the way he took care of us… not his… beautiful, dark brown eyes… his tan skin… the way he bounced around when he was waiting… his sensitivity toward all our feelings… the way that there was a seemingly endless amount of energy concentrated in his short stature… maybe I did love him… Yeah, I did love him. WAIT, NO! Ugh. I hated him for making me love him, for making me so confused.

_I think I hate you, yes I hate you  
Wait, I love you, I love you  
I'm really so confused,  
I love you, yes I do_

I thought about it over and over again. Switching back and forth between love and hate. He embarrassed me. I hate him. He didn't mean to. I love him. He's playing with my feelings. I hate him. He probably doesn't know what he did. I love him. He's adorable. I love him. He's making me confused… I still love him. He's knocking at my door, and calling out my name… I love him. He cares. I love him… I love him… I love him… that was something that seemed to be set in stone now.

But I was still too mortified to face anyone right now. So I lie there silently, waiting until he left. I knew my feelings for him wouldn't change. Now I had to think of what I could do about my situation: I loved him, but he probably didn't love me back. I sighed, thinking that I'd be alone forever, as I would never get the one person I really wanted.

_Why, why am I so lost in you?  
And I don't even know me anymore  
Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy_

_Why, why am I so lost in you?  
And I don't even know me anymore  
Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy_

_Why, why am I so lost in you?  
And I don't even know me anymore  
Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy_

_Confused  
I'm confused  
I'm confused_

_Confused  
I'm confused  
I'm confused_

_Confused  
I'm confused  
I'm confused_

But I was utterly and helplessly in love with my best friend, Carlos Garcia.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hopefully you liked it, and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. I'd rather not work on two stories at once, although this one is only going to have a second chapter… still. I don't want to pile up a bunch of stories for me to work on, cuz I don't work that way. :P

Did you see last night's episode? Hahaha. They wrote a song 8D

_Logan: _The O-song is stupid.

_Carlos:_ *goes after Logan to kiss him passionately*

… Hey, it's possible. You don't know what he was really thinking. *laughs maniacally* :P

Is it just me, or does Logan like to cross-dress? :D I mean, first to get into the all-girls school, then as a grandma, and now for Carlos… DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, IT WAS FOR CARLOS, NOT JAMES!

Ahem… Well, just stay tuned :D Oh, one more thing: **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Need You, Cuz Maybe

_**I Need You, Cuz Maybe…**_

**Summary:** Logan, mortified that his best friend had just found out about his feelings, has locked himself in his room. Carlos, on the other hand, had fully embraced his feelings for Logan, but just didn't show it, deciding that he'd rather live with Logan in his life than scaring him away. What happens when he finds out that Logan likes him back? Surprise song! Cargan. :D

**Author's Note:** Working on this super quickly, so please forgive me if it sucks. This chapter starts off where Carlos walks into Logan's room to ask him if he's OK.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

As usual, Logan was just sitting in his room, avoiding all human contact. I wanted to know why. I couldn't stand seeing him like this… not the boy whom I love. "Logan?" I called out from his doorway. He looked up, then at the clock. 3:17 PM. "You OK? You skipped lunch, and we're all worried that you're depressed or something," I asked, concerned that he might die of starvation. He'd been doing this routinely now.

Instead of an answer, he just stared at me. I'd be happy to stare back into those gorgeous, chocolate-brown eyes, if it weren't for the fact that he was probably starving, and that his staring at me might be a sign that something was really wrong. "Logan?" I asked, touching him. He shivered.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I'm just lost in my thoughts."

"Whatcha thinking 'bout? I'm here to listen," I said, smiling.

Suddenly, he looked really worried. "Umm… nothing. I gotta go." Then he ran out of his room, to who knows where. I decided to follow him, just to make sure he didn't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to the love of my life… *sigh*

I thought about my friendship with Logan as I walked around, trying to find him. I knew that I liked Logan ever since I realized that I was gay during 8th grade. Everything seemed to have snowballed from there. I tried to impress him every chance I got, to make him laugh. But I wasn't sure that anything was working. He probably only thought that I was stupid. I wasn't even sure if he was gay too. All I could do was hope. But if I came out to him and told him that I liked him, and he was straight, he might freak out. I was too scared of losing him to let that happen.

I found Logan sitting next to Kendall on the park bench. I desperately wished that I was the one sitting next to him… to hold his hand… to stare into his eyes… to tell him how I feel. I started to approach them, carefully stepping around the leaves so I wouldn't disturb them, and got to a nearby tree as I heard Kendall say, "It's about Camille, isn't it?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. So that was it. Logan was still in love with Camille and didn't know how to get back with her. I was devastated… until Logan shook his head hard. "Well? Are you gonna tell me?" I could tell that Kendall was getting impatient.

Logan sighed, and then said softly, "I think I'm in love with Carlos."

WHAT? HE LIKED _ME?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it! The boy that I always dreamed of, the boy that was always on my mind, could possibly like me back!

Kendall looked shocked. "WHAT? You're gay, and you didn't tell me earlier?"

"SHHHH! I'm sorry, OK? But I've been trying to sort out everything myself," Logan replied.

"So that's why you've been locking yourself in your room and staying silent for hours on end. Good to know you aren't depressed."

"I think I'm getting there. I'm so confused, and I don't like it."

"Have you told Carlos? I think you should. Maybe he could help you sort out all your feelings."

I decided that this was my time to step in and break into the conversation. Not caring about making a sound, I stepped forward and said, "He doesn't have to now."

Logan looked sooooooo cute when he was terrified. He closed his eyes as I sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "So, Logie, you like me?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smirked, attempting to look sexy, hoping that Logan and I would just end up making out there.

Instead, I got a "You followed me? How much of that did you hear?" as his face turned red.

I tried to keep my cool. After all, confidence is key to winning someone over, right? "Everything after Kendall asked if your problem was about Camille, and you shook your head," I replied. "So, you like me?" Then I leaned in so that our faces were really close together. I hoped he would take the hint, and just kiss me. I smirked, extremely positive that I could claim Logan as mine, right here, right now.

But Logan looked both embarrassed and mad as hell. I saw tears start to form. My hopes were shattered when he told me, "Fuck you." Then he pushed me away and ran back to the hotel. I groaned and put my head in my hands as the realization of my failure sank in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kendall yelled at me. "First you eavesdrop on a private conversation, and then you embarrass Logan? I mean, who the hell knows how long he's been feeling so confused this about you."

"I'm sorry, OK? But I like him too, and I was just trying to get him to kiss me. I didn't mean to embarrass him or hurt him in any way."

"You're gay too? Does no one tell me anything anymore?" Kendall sighed, clearly aggravated.

"It's not easy coming out to your friends, you know. You always worry about what they'll think of you," I said distractedly, hoping that, by some miracle, Logan would come back.

Kendall let out a long breath. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I guess, like Logan, I like knowing stuff. Especially about my best friends. I mean, I should know everything about them, right?"

I shrugged, still upset that I had chased Logan away. Then I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you get your man." With that, I heard Kendall run off, leaving me to wallow in my misery.

Maybe if I explained everything to Logan. Maybe if I told him how I felt… Maybe then, he'd come running into my arms, and we could be happy together. I sat there for a while, pondering my plan. I decided that it was worth the chance to take it.

I ran back to the hotel, hoping that Plan B would work. I found Kendall banging on Logan's door. "Logan! Come on, don't do this again!" Then he tried the door handle. It was locked. He gave up after a few minutes and turned around to realize that I was there.

"Maybe you could get him out?" he said desperately. He also sounded a bit upset – probably over the fact that Jo never showed up at the park. I just assumed that she called Kendall to cancel, so I left him alone about it and turned to Logan's door.

I knocked softly, hoping that Logan would come out. "Logie? Please come out. I need to talk to you, and I'd like to be able to see you when I do." I couldn't hear anything on the other side. I got worried, so I tried calling out again.

Suddenly Mrs. Knight came out of her room. "Carlos, it's 11:30! Logan's probably already sleeping. Just leave him alone, you can talk to him in the morning." I hadn't realized that I'd been out so late. Crushed by Mrs. Knight's command, I slumped to my room. I could've sworn I heard Logan crying. I knew I had confronted Logan about his feelings in all the wrong ways. I felt guilty, and had to find some way to make it better.

The next morning, Katie and Mrs. Knight went to run a few errands, and Logan still hadn't come out of his room. He missed breakfast, and I was getting even more worried. I tried the door, but it was still locked. I was beyond frustrated. "James! Kendall! Help me get Logan out of his room… pleaaase!" I begged my friends, who still looked groggy.

"What's wrong with him this time? Didn't he finally come out last night?" James asked.

"In more ways than one," I said under my breath.

"Carlos snuck up on Logan and me at the park last night when Logan told me he was gay and in love with Carlos, and now Logan's probably mad and upset at him for eavesdropping," Kendall said.

"Wait, Logan is gay?" James said, surprise plastering his face.

"Yeah, and so's Carlos."

I smacked Kendall upside the head. "Thanks for outing me," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! James deserves to know this too. We're all best buds here, and he should know what's going on so he can actually help," Kendall replied, rubbing the back of his head. "James, do you know where the key – James?" Kendall looked to his right and saw that his friend had disappeared.

"Right behind you," James said. He was kneeling in front of the door, picking the lock with a bobby pin.

"Where'd you get the bobby pin?" I asked. "Your hair?" Kendall and I started snickering.

"Hey! Perfect hair just doesn't happen, OK?" I rolled my eyes. Typical James. But it got the job done. Logan's door was finally unlocked.

**Logan's POV**

I heard the door knob rattling, but I knew they'd never get in the door. I made sure to take the key to my room so that I could stay locked in. I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to face them all – everyone probably heard from Kendall and Carlos that I'm gay. But most of all, I didn't want to face the one boy with whom I was in love. I was too embarrassed after last night. I just wanted to stay on my bed, face down so I wouldn't have to see anything.

Suddenly, I heard a loud slam. I looked up to see that the door had burst open. "What the – " I started, before Carlos barged in and cut me off.

"Logie, please come outside! This isn't healthy! And we need to talk!"

"No, we don't," I sneered back. When he tried to pull me off my bed, I held on to the frame for dear life. I _really_ didn't want to face him at all. He finally threw in the towel when my grip just wouldn't give, and sat down on the edge of my bed. I wished that he would just leave me alone… I wasn't ready to face him after last night… but at the same time I wished that he would crawl in bed next to me, and we could just lie there in each other's arms. I started crying softly into my pillow. I was way too confused about everything, and I felt overwhelmed. _Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?_

**Carlos' POV**

I tried to get Logan off his bed, but he had a nasty strong grip. I gave up, realizing that he was being more stubborn than I usually am. He went diving back into his pillow.

I needed to find a way to get him to listen to me. Something told me to sing to him, so I thought of every song I knew before deciding on one that best described my feelings.

_I'll hold the door, please come in  
And just sit here for a while.  
This is my way of telling you  
I need you in my life_

Logan's grip loosened, and I took the opportunity to grab his hand. He tensed up, but didn't let go. _OK, good sign, Carlos. Keep singing._

_It's so cold without your touch  
I've been dreaming way too much  
Can we just turn this into reality?_

Logan finally sat up, but didn't look me in the eyes, so I lifted his face up by the chin and made him look at me. I wiped the tears from his cheeks using my thumbs, and brought our faces close together as I continued to sing.

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
Maybe you could save me  
From this crazy world we live in  
And I know we could happen  
Cuz you know that I've been feeling you_

Logan stared at me, but it looked like he didn't believe anything that was going on. So I took him by the hand and silently coaxed him to get up. With a bit of pulling, I finally got him to get out of his room and sat him on the couch. I needed to get through to him, so I continued singing with as much passion as I could gather.

_Storms – they will come, but I know  
That the sun will shine again  
He's my friend and he says that  
We belong together_

I felt that I was finally getting through to Logan. He looked up at me, hope filling his eyes. I couldn't mess up now.

_And I'll sing a song to break the ice  
Just a smile from you would suffice  
It's not me being nice  
Boy this is real tonight_

I was relieved when Logan finally gave me that adorable crooked smile, which I felt I hadn't seen in ages. But I wasn't done. I still hadn't sung everything I needed him to know.

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
Maybe you could save me  
From this crazy world we live in  
And I know we could happen  
Cuz you know that I've been feeling you_  
_I know you want me_

_There's no other, there's no other love  
That I'd rather have, oh no  
There ain't no one, there ain't no one else  
I want you for myself!_

I gave Logan a quick peck on the cheek before I continued. I hoped that he would finally understand.

_I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
Maybe you could save me  
From this crazy world we live in  
And I know we could happen  
Cuz you know that I've been feeling you  
I know you want me_

_I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
Maybe you could save me  
From this crazy world we live in  
And I know we could happen  
Cuz you know that I've been feeling you  
I know you want me too  
I know you want me too  
Ah-oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ba-ba-dah, Ba-ba-dah_

By the end of the song I had sat down next to Logan, and for the third time within 24 hours, I brought my face close to Logan's. _Come on, Logan. Take the damn hint!_

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe this. Carlos Garcia, the love of my life, was singing to me? Singing a love song? _Singing a love song to me?_ I sat, dumbfounded, as he concluded, sitting next to me, staring into my eyes as our faces came close for the umpteenth time in less than a day. "Carlos…" I started. Once again, I was cut off.

"Logan, please don't say anything unless the next words out of your mouth are, 'I love you, and I'll be yours.' Cuz that's all I need to hear right now," Carlos begged. But I was at a loss for words, and was so astonished that my love wasn't unreciprocated.

When I didn't say anything, Carlos continued, "I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on you yesterday, I didn't mean to! I just followed you because I wanted to make sure you were OK, but when Kendall mentioned Camille, I thought that it was completely hopeless for me to have you for myself. But then you said that you thought you were in love with me, and I couldn't have been happier, and all I wanted was to kiss you when I sat next to you. I swear, I didn't mean to embarrass you, so please don't say you hate me now because of it. Logie, please, just say, 'I love you.'"

Carlos looked like he was on the verge of tears. I was still shocked silent, but I knew that I had to do something before he ran out like I did yesterday. So I finally closed the gap between us and kissed him. Damn, did it feel _awesome!_ We smiled into the kiss, and he playfully licked my lower lip before we pulled apart. "You really feel the same way about me," I stated, more matter-of-factly than questioningly.

"For a few years now," Carlos said. "You really don't know how happy I was to find out that you love me back."

"I think I do," I said, as I leaned in for another kiss, completely ecstatic that I was finally in Carlos' arms.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Surprise! :D I know, not so great of an ending, but this wasn't my main focus anyways. I just wanted to get it done.

If you don't know, the song was "We Could Happen" by AJ Rafael. And I forgot to put this at the beginning of my story, so I guess I can just put it here: I do not own any of the songs seen in this story.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Cargan forever :D Remember that. Embrace it. Live it. Love it. And occasionally smex it up. Teehee ^_^

_Carlos:_ *punches Granny Logan, gives flowers to mugger James, and purse to girl*

_Kendall and Katie:_ *facepalm*

_Girl:_ *runs off screaming*

_Kendall:_ Yeah, we probably should've rehearsed more.

_Carlos:_ *takes flowers from James and gives them to Logan*

See, Carlos? You were meant for _Logan_. :P He definitely is loveable.

Now, peoples, **you must _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_!**


End file.
